


Please, Let Me

by OweMeOneKenobi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't Open in Public LMAO, F/M, Jonerys Fan Art, Jonerys Kink Fest, Missionary, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OweMeOneKenobi/pseuds/OweMeOneKenobi
Summary: Hello, so this is my first Jon and Dany NSFW fan art. This is for the second day of Jonerys Kink Fest which is Begging. Be kind lmao! Hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	Please, Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first Jon and Dany NSFW fan art. This is for the second day of Jonerys Kink Fest which is Begging. Be kind lmao! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
